mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaptor
- 2= - 3= - }} |-| Large irises= |-| Nixed= |-| Bent rod= |-| ▾= - Chalkboard sketch= }} |appear= Cookironi |last= A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |tribe= Electroids |gender= Male |color= Yellow |features= Lightning rod Tall body |likes= Cookironis Hamlogna sandwiches"Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness" Vulk Jokes"Pothole" Dancing"Electrorock" Mixel ParkMurp Romp |dislikes= Nixels Potholes"Pothole" The dark"Changing a Light Bulb" |quote= "I'm not eating hamlogna sandwiches..." |voice=Jess Harnell |Color = #FFCC00 |names= The Chosen one |position = Member |game = Blinding Flash (default) Dance Party (level 5) Overcharge (level 10)}} |code= 1GH7N1NGROD}} Zaptor is an Electroid Mixel. Description Personality Zaptor is a very quirky Electroid. He loves to lighten the mood with his jokes and is easily distracted by his love of hamlogna sandwiches, which can also blind him from the feelings of others. He cares about the environment, but has a tendency to focus on fixing a single matter and ignoring the consequences of fixing it in the end. Physical Appearance Zaptor is mostly yellow in color. His body also acts as his face and is long and oval-like. He has an eye on each side of his face and a pronounced jaw with three teeth that point upwards. On the top of his head is a lightning rod with discs cutting through it and two purplish-blue lightning bolts on the top. His arms are fairly short and slender, and are golden in color. His hands are also gold and are pincers. A grey band is on the top of them. His legs are fairly long and are bowed. He has a grey band on the bottom of them. His feet are yellow and fairly small, with two golden toes on each of them. Ability He can store up a large amount of electricity and use it to power up his lightning rod in a large electric blast. Biography Early life Little is known about Zaptor's early life. However, he managed to gain a taste for hamlogna sandwiches, loving them enough to make them his favorite food. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While enjoying cookironis with the other Mixels, he ends up fighting for the last one. When Vulk ends up with it, he zaps him into a rock to retrieve it, though ends up scared off when the Cragsters end up Maxing and chase him. His brothers end up coming to his rescue and the three of them Max as well. When the Infernites Max is formed, all three of them fight for the cookironi, but it ends up destroyed. However, when they see a Nixel with a box to himself, they all give chase. ("Cookironi") Due to a miscommunication, Seismo and Shuff thought that Zaptor and the other Electroids were planning to sacrifice Krader, while in reality, they were doing a ritual for their Electroid Annual Dance Party. The Cragsters join in on the party, and both tribes Max to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") .]] While telling jokes with Vulk and while walking, he accidentally comes across a pothole by falling into it. As he describes how dangerous it is and how it ruins the landscape (while accidentally pushing Vulk into it two times), they decide to Mix and fix it, succeeding in doing that, yet also taking the environment with it. ("Pothole") He and Seismo end up following a Nixel that had stolen an Electroid/Cragster Cubit. They confront Major Nixel as a Mix and zap him in retaliation. ("Another Nixel") When Teslo is teaching him and Volectro on how many Electroids it takes to change a light bulb, the single light bulb keeping the room illuminated breaks. Despite being scared at first, he helps look for a light bulb, though only finds a hamlogna sandwich, and asks if it will help. Eventually, he Maxes using the Cubit Volectro had found to use the light bulb that Teslo found. ("Changing a Light Bulb") He somehow managed to replace one of Shuff's Cubits with a hamlogna sandwich. ("Wrong Colors") While at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt, he gets too impatient with the speed the sandwiches are coming out, so he cranks the speed up, unaware that Lunk and Tentro are now struggling to make them. Eventually, they Mix and provide a huge pile of sandwiches, which Zaptor is ready to eat, only for Jawg to get to them first. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures without the consent of the other Mixels.]] During the annual Mix Festival, he was in charge of the hamlogna sandwiches. While the Flain & Teslo Mix commented on his sandwich eating skills, he denied that he was eating any (as he slowly grabbed one). Eventually, he gave into his cravings and ate all of the sandwiches, which infuriated his brothers. Later, he was Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a picnic with Flain, Lunk, and Chomly in Mixel Park, the four of them were interrupted by the Wiztastics promoting their show, though none of them were impressed by it. ("Murp Romp") Zaptor was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Quotes *''"WHO PUT THIS POTHOLE HEEEERRRRE?!"'' - Zaptor, Pothole *''"Hey, I found a hamlogna sandwich! Will this help?"'' - Zaptor, Changing a Light Bulb *''"Sandwiches! SA-HANWICHES!! ...Sandwiches?"'' - Zaptor, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *''"I love Mixel Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"'' - Zaptor, Murp Romp Set Information Zaptor was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets, in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41507 and contains 61 pieces. In-Booklet code Zaptor's in-booklet code is 1GH7N1NGROD, which is LightningRod when decoded. Background Information *His name is a pun on the words "zap" and possibly "raptor". *In various media, his name is often used for Teslo and vice versa. *He represents January in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *Zaptor was originally almost all one shade of yellow. Trivia *He is one of the tallest Mixels along with Seismo, Glomp, Footi, Magnifo, Gurggle and Jinky. He is also the tallest Mixel in LEGO form and in cartoon form, and also, the tallest Electroid. **It is proven that Zaptor is taller than Footi due to his rod. *His lightning rod is a highly dangerous weapon. It can also be used as a flashlight in certain situations. *His lightning rod is somewhat flexible and can bend down when he is upset. *His tongue's color alternates from yellow and grey variously. *He has a vague Austrian accent when he speaks. *He is the strongest of the Electroids. *He gets electrocuted more often than the other Electroids. *His favorite food are hamlogna sandwiches, and he gets excited when he is around them. *Potholes irritate him, and if he finds a pothole, he will go into a long rant. He hates harm towards the environment in general. *He and Vulk are best friends, and like to exchange jokes between one another. *He and Zorch did not appear in Murp. *Both he and Volectro appear to be afraid of the dark, as shown in Changing a Light Bulb. *He cannot Mix with Vulk and Shuff in LEGO form, but can Mix with everyone else. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Pothole *Another Nixel (minor) *Changing a Light Bulb *Wrong Colors (mentioned only) *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Others *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Electric Category:Elemental Head Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:High-pitched voices Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Strong Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels